Countertop beverage dispensers typically use an ice receptacle of some sort for both chilling the beverage fluids flowing therein and providing ice cubes for use in the beverage. For example, an ice hopper containing the ice cubes generally is positioned adjacent to a cold plate or other type of heat transport mechanism so as to chill the concentrate and the diluent flowing therethrough. Because the ice hopper generally is placed beneath the countertop, an elevator mechanism may be used to transport the ice cubes from the ice hopper up to an ice dispenser positioned above the countertop. This elevator mechanism generally uses an ice auger positioned within an elevator sleeve. As the auger rotates within the sleeve, the ice cubes are carried from the bin to the ice dispenser.
The ice hopper generally is pre-configured before installation for use with either a left-sided ice dispenser or a right-side dispenser. By pre-configured, we mean that the ice hopper is intended for use with an ice elevator positioned on one side of the beverage dispenser or the other. As a result, the ice hopper generally is angled toward one side or the other and generally has an agitator therein that tends to force the ice cubes towards that side. As such, a left-handed ice hopper generally cannot be used in right-handed orientation and vice versa. This set up is inconvenient in that the ice hopper manufacture must maintain a supply of left and right handed ice hoppers. Likewise, the installer must order the correct orientation before installation. Further, any change in the design or flow of the ice dispenser or the beverage system as a whole generally cannot be accommodated with the existing ice hopper.
Similarly, existing ice elevators generally are fixed into position at the time of installation. Access to or removal of a single component within the ice elevator may be difficult. As such, cleaning or repair of the ice elevator also may be difficult or time consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is a beverage system with a flexibly oriented ice hopper. The ice hopper should be able to accommodate either left or right handed orientations without undue modifications or down time. Further, the beverage dispenser as a whole, including the ice elevator, should be easy to access, easy to clean, and easy to repair. The beverage dispenser should accomplish these goals in a cost effective and easy to operate manner.